


A New Side To The Story

by ImNotGonnaGetTired



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Desk Sex, Dominance, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mild Cock Worship, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotGonnaGetTired/pseuds/ImNotGonnaGetTired
Summary: Scully's being a bit obstinate.  Mulder realizes she wants him to take her firmly in hand.  Around the 4th season somewhere





	A New Side To The Story

**Author's Note:**

> I read and write erotica and have loved MSR for 25 years. I saw some prompts and felt I wanted to try some 'Daddy, good girl, spanking' fan fiction. I hope it works for someone! I think it's an underwritten genre or if it's not, then someone needs to point me to it so I can read it all!
> 
> I think, this story has a very tender side as well. Trust is paramount in exploring sexuality which is why MSR are a good way to do that. I hope you enjoy it. Feedback would be very much appreciated.

It was one thing to pick apart every fine point of his argument in the privacy of his office, but in front of fellow agents? She infuriated him sometimes.

He walked behind her now, following her into that very office, admiring her shapely ass and cocky, determined walk. The very sway of her hips infuriated him at times like this. She was so sure of herself, so ready to bring him to heel... it made him wonder why.

Taking his seat as she stood in front of his desk with arms crossed, he glared at her.

"What?" she asked, shooting him an obstinate look.

"Nothing," he said, willing himself to let it go; to not follow the sudden train of thought that was making his cock harden.

"No, really, what Mulder?" She pressed her body up against the desk as if she wanted the bulky impediment to move out of the way and stop coming between them, but her eyes still flashed annoyance, daring him to challenge her on her challenge.

"I just wonder, sometimes," he said.

"About what?" She shifted where she stood, hips rocking imperceptibly back and forth.

"About why I let you get away with disrespecting me so blatantly in front of fellow agents and whether I should rethink that strategy."

Her eyes went wide and her body stiffened. "Disrespecting you? What the hell are you talking about Mulder?" Her voice rose. "Is it my fault you chose to share your theory (her fingers went up in the most belittling air quotes he'd ever seen) with the whole room?"

He went very quiet for a moment, contemplating her in her prim burgundy suit and arched eyebrows.

Then he got up.

Coming around the desk he got into her space, towering over her, looking down into that pretty face of hers. She tilted her chin right back up at him.

His eyes darted from her face to the open office door and back again, his bottom lip now tucked tightly between his teeth, the movement mirroring the restraint he was trying so hard to exercise.

"What, Mulder?" She pushed closer to him, looking first to his face and then to the door. "You going to leave now because I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry, Mulder, next time I'll be more careful with your fragile ego," she huffed, red locks clinging to her cheek for a precious moment, framing her singular beauty.

He had made intuitive leaps before -- hundreds of them, thousands maybe; he wondered, suddenly, why this one had taken him so long.

Walking to the door with her petulantly questioning "Mulldeerrr!?" ringing in his ears, he reached for it and closed it... the click of the lock definitive.

"I'm not leaving, Scully, I'm finally showing up," he informed her as he moved back in her direction, removing his suit jacket and tossing it over the back of his chair. "I think it's time you learned some respect. Hmmm?"

Her eyes were dark now, pupils growing wider with every moment that passed, her face a mask of flooding emotions. He liked the sudden shift in the room and pressed forward his advantage...

"Bend over the desk, Scully..."

She remained unmoving, stunned into silence, her mouth falling open now, her quick mind trying to calculate.

"... and get that skirt up."

He unbuttoned his cuffs and began rolling the soft cotton of his shirt up and over his forearms.

"Do it. I want that ass over my desk now," he said.

A seismic move; a shift so unfathomable he wouldn't have believed it if he weren't witnessing it. Her cheeks pinkened and her eyes hit the carpet but she obeyed, her feet pivoting quickly, her elbows finding the desk, her shapely ass pushed back and out at his command.

Just. Like. That.

"I said get that skirt up or do you have a problem following simple instructions?" Mulder's voice was rough, different than she'd ever heard it.

Scully's breath hitched but she failed to move so he dragged the little skirt up and over her shapely thighs himself, tugging at it until it rested snugly over her lower back.

"Mulder..." she breathed out desperately, feeling every minute detail of the fact that she was almost bare to him now, save for a tiny pair of underwear.

"Quiet. Disrespectful little girls don't get to speak until spoken to." Her body shook visibly now.

He took note of her silky panties. "Lilac is a pretty color on you, especially wet lilac." His fingers found her then, traced over the wet patch, pushing the silky fabric against her labia, rubbing softly. "Yes... just a naughty, wet little girl in need of a firm hand, isn't that right, Scully?"

'Oh, God. Mulder..." Her body shimmied and swayed against his fingers, her mind faltering, hazing over with the lustful words he spoke.

"You like that don't you?" Her gasp of pleasure when his fingers moved up to nudge her clit was answer enough.

"Yeah... you like it when I touch you there, don't you Scully?" Is that what you wanted naughty girl? My attention? My attention right here?" He rubbed the soft silk material against her burgeoning clit.

"Muuullder, Ohhhh… mmmmmmm... "

"I said quiet, or do I have to take those panties down and spank that pretty little ass of yours?"

Choking back a sob as his fingers flicked roughly against her tight little nub, she buried her mouth against her arm, biting the cotton of her suit jacket as erotic images burst to life in her mind.

"But you'd like that wouldn't you? A firm hand to guide you, to show you how to behave?"

He yanked Scully's panties down all the way, watching as they slid down her creamy white thighs, settling between her ankles, revealing her glistening cunt to his eyes.

Mulder's big hand caressed her bare ass, receiving another muffled moan for his efforts.

"I should spank you hard for the way you spoke to me today. Do you think you deserve a spanking, Scully?"

She dared to turn now and take a look at him, the sight of his cock tenting the grey trousers he wore proving to be too much. Burying her head against her arm again she mumbled a half-hearted "no..."

"No?" His hand smacked her ass cheek. "Wrong answer."

The sting of his smack set her heart racing. She mewled with pleasure as he tenderly caressed the skin he'd just made contact with before palming and cupping her sticky heat. When two stiff fingers slipped inside, she cried out loudly.

"Yes, so hot and wet aren't you, Scully? Just a naughty, wet little girl. Now, tell me, wet girl... do you deserve a spanking?"

"Noooo, nooo," she offered weakly, pushing herself back against his fingers, hips rocking, trying to fill herself up with his thick digits.

"No?" he withdrew from inside her hot cunt and raised his hand over her ass. "Wrong... answer... again..."

Three more smacks rang out in the quiet of the office and Scully's voice broke on a sob of pleasure.

Once more he caressed the skin he'd just warmed, smoothing his hand gently over her round bottom.

"Step back," he ordered, pulling her hips back to make more space between the desk and her small body. He moved to the desk now, his left leg resting against it, his left arm snaking down and around, travelling down over her clothed belly until his fingers were flicking her eager clit, his forearm trapped between her and the desk.

"Mmmmmmmmm, Mulderrrrr… oh God... Mulder..." She humped his fingers shamelessly.

This was spinning wildly out of control and fast. How did she get here? How had she not gotten here sooner?

Another choked sob as his right hand joined the fray, smoothing over her smack-warmed backside, fingers sliding deep into her body as he now worked her fervently from both ends; hard fingers sinking into her cunt from behind; skillful, teasing fingers working her tight little bud from the front. She was encased between both of his strong arms, her curvaceous body trapped and trembling as his suit-covered cock pressed hard against her upper thigh, warning of pleasures to come...

"Mmmmmm, Mulderrrr!" Her hips circled wildly as her heart pounded at a frantic pace. "Soooo good, oh Mulder... so good..."

"Yes, I know," he said softly, "it's so good to be touched, isn't it? But are you good? Hmmm? are you a good girl? Only good girls get to come, Scully..."

Her body felt awash in fire, her face burned, her ears buzzed. "Mulder, please... oh God... Mulder... God, please..."

Both of his big hands were soaked with her arousal and his cock strained wantonly against her hip. Nimble fingers plucked gently against her clit, touching it every few seconds, while more insistent fingers plowed incessantly into her tiny hole. She was going to come, oh sweet Jesus she was going to come so hard... unless. He. Stopped.

"Tell me," he urged as he withdrew his fingers from inside her... 'tell me you're going to be a good girl and I'll put them back in; tell me, Scully."

His left hand still toyed with her clit but the fingers of his right only traced her entrance now, not pushing past it.

She hesitated, still imagining there was a way to hold something back, to best him while still getting the pleasure she sought.

A hard smack against her ripe swollen cunt brought her back to attention, pleasure ripping through her body, searing her entire pelvis.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Jesus, Mulder, GodddpleaseMulder... please Mulder. God..."

"Will you be good, Hmmm? Will you be a good, respectful girl? Tell me!"

His hand came down over her soaking cunt again, spanking it firmly, causing hot need to ravage her to the core along with the certain knowledge that she would not best him today. She was his.

"Yes! I'll be good Mulder, I'll be so good, so good Mulder... sooo good," she moaned out of control, needing only one thing - to be filled and brought over the edge by her partners strong, capable hands.

He sunk in again, pumped once, twice, then another withdrawal.

Scully felt all liquid; wild, frightened... she was on the cusp, tightening, slipping ever closer, but so painfully empty.

"I'll be good," she moaned hotly, "so good... oh... Mulder, I'll be so good Mulder, so good, I'll be... good girl..."

Three fingers, now, pumping hard in and out. Scully's head flew up, her cry anguished, thighs spreading wider, hands seeking purchase against files and pens and papers... anything she could reach.

"Tell me." he said again, through gritted teeth, his own desire spiraling higher.

"Oh, Mulder... Mulder... I'll be good, so good... oh yes, Daddy, I'll be so good, Daddy... I'm a good girl... mmmm… I'll be so good... " Hot words tumbling out, bunched together in fervent desperation as her hips squirmed in excitement, begging for him to enter her again.

He should have known his beloved, beautiful partner would excel, even at this.

His fingers pushed deep inside, circling, grasping, dragging against her slick walls, pumping in and out deeply. Sweet, easy thrusts that found the mark again and again, sliding slickly, roughly over the spot that disconnected her mind from the world.

Scully's sultry, climax-soaked cry filled the small basement office. She shook madly, her body alive and moving but not under her own control - only under his and the wonderful pleasure he gave.

But she'd given him something, too; everything, really, and he would use every last ounce of strength and will to draw her pleasure out.

Three fingers turned into four as they pushed inside palm-deep, opening her, filling her. With precision, Mulder made sure her slippery little bud remained under his other fingers... never losing touch with it, but flicking it softly, lightly... while she lost her mind in the circle of his arms.

The sounds she made, God help him.

His limbs burned. His arms and legs and back screamed as he curled over her body but her sweet cooing climax fueled him as she squeezed hard around him again and again in a half-minute long act of submission and trust...

Scully wasn't sure she was still alive. She didn't care. Sobbing, she lay over the desk... entirely spent. How could she have known Heaven was right there in her partner's exquisite hands all along?

"Oh, Scully..." His voice a soft whisper of a sound. "Scully..." His head came down to rest against her back as he took deep, calming breaths... waiting as his muscles relaxed.

When he could move again he crouched behind her. His tongue ran up her freshly-fingered slit, licking and tasting before sinking his teeth gently into the flesh of her ass, holding her captive there for a sweet moment, moaning with sheer joy as she played at escaping him, coyly writhing away and making him bite harder to keep her close.

Letting her flesh go, he stood, pulling her up and back against his body. Wet, Scully-scented fingers grasped her jaw and pulled her face to his for a kiss. She moaned softly, tasting his mouth for the first time, sucking his lips urgently between her own, nipping and biting them, dizzy with the warm spice scent of him.

"Take this off," he huffed, grabbing her jacket and ripping it open; tugging it away, even as he kissed her.

Scully sighed, her fevered body in need of the cool air.

"'And this," he said as he yanked her skirt down and off, taking her tiny lilac panties with it, pulling them roughly over her high-heeled feet.

Strong wet hands surged over her belly and up to her breasts, squeezing as Mulder bent to kiss his beautiful partner's hungry mouth, pulling away only to tell her as much. "You're so beautiful Scully, so brave... " More kisses, hot and hard, worshipping that so delectable rosebud he'd dreamed about for years.

Tearing her blouse open he pulled her firm tits out of their lilac encasement and squeezed them hard, cupping them fully in his big hands.

"Mmmm, Mulder,' she broke their kiss for a soft moan and more hungered begging.

"Mulder, oh please, fuck me... mmmmh god, fuck me, please." Pushing back against his rock-hard cock, her voice dropped, "need you... mmmm… inside me. Mulder..."

His heart beat painfully in his chest, making him light-headed as he watched her pretty red hair fall forward as she bent over the desk again, bare-assed and waiting to be mounted.

With a precision he didn't think he had left in him, he undid his fly with lightening speed, pulling his swollen cock out, the delirious length of him making Scully sigh and beg harder as she caught sight of it.

"Oh, yeah, Mulder... oh come on... fuck me, fuck me... Mulder. Please... fuck me..." "mmmmmmmmm!" His cock sunk into her snug depths all the way to the hilt and he held it there for a moment, his fingers digging into her hips...

"Mmmm, gonna fuck you so deep Scully, so deep inside..."

He pulled out and pushed in again holding himself there... feeling the sweet little spasms of her greedy cunt trembling in anticipation.

Two more hard strokes in and out... then just a sweet urgent weight against her cervix, holding fast inside her, the wild, incoherent begging he heard only making him more determined to prolong her ecstasy... draw her out until nothing but his cock mattered.

He bent at the knee low, now, swiveling his hips up and around, letting her feel every vibrant, straining inch of him pressed hard against her womb, chasing it as it moved further away with her heightening arousal.

"Mmmmm God, Oh!" Scully cried out pushing her hips down, praying to every and any god that would listen for the mercy to see her through this unbearable pleasure.

"Oh, oh! Mulder, oh please... oh God... Mulder, God please!" Mindless.

Helpless to the beauty and heat of her he had to stroke harder, faster. Swiveling up in a tight clip... he pulled her hips down hard. He had to go deeper, fuck her more sweetly... hotter than anyone had fucked her before...

"Ohmygod! Mulder... oh yeah, oh please... oh God!" Scully's face contorted in sweet anguish as he filled her to the brim.

Mulder moaned hot and wild... his eyes clamped shut as he enjoyed every burning, desperate inch of her cunt, every sweet cry as he took her with slow insistence.

"So good, Scully, you feel so good... gonna fuck you... so good..."

Ragged gasps and moans teased his ears... she was going to come... so... hard...

"Mulllderrrrr!"

Long seconds of silence held the room... then a cry no mortal man but Fox Mulder could ever dream of hearing crashed around his ears. Absolute tumult shook Scully as pleasure rolled through her in deep sweet waves; unthinkably good, unbearably good... until her voice, pitched high as bird song, rang out unabashed and earnest.

How could anything be this good?

Deep, slow pulses wracked her and wrung her out; the world slowed down, darkened, then brightened again.

Mulder followed close behind, filling her up with spurts of heat that were almost painful, his jaw tight with pleasure.

He surged up again and again wanting to stay inside her exquisite heat for the rest of his days.

"Mmmmm, Ohhh God yes… Mulder," Scully moaned softly, her small frame shaking violently in the aftermath; only his bigger, stronger body pushing hers forward held her to the desk. Near collapsing, she gasped for breath... dry throat burning. Jesus. Mulder had just fucked her... in the office... on his desk... and made her see stars, promising to be a good girl for Daddy to boot. She wanted to be his good girl... and now they both knew it.

"Mmmmm," she moaned again, shivering at the possibilities.

Nestling his face under her hair he kissed the back of her neck, breathing heavily against the fragrant skin. God, he'd fucked Scully and she'd come so hard for him.

He was soaked from head to toe, wearing far too many clothes but, fuck, it turned him on to see his dark trousers pressed against her fair skin; to be fully clothed while he stripped away all her barriers, physical and emotional; to be fully clothed while he plundered the treasure of a lifetime.

They remained that way for long minutes... until Mulder told her they needed to get dressed and find somewhere more private. Not about to let the mood pass, he added, "I'm not convinced you've learned your lesson, Scully."

She didn't look at him at first. How could she after the things he'd made her say and do? Oh, fuck - the things he'd made her say and do. In for a penny...

"How can I convince you, Mulder?"

"I know exactly how," he said, and her body tingled, the desire to stay in this heady love game with him giving her the courage to meet his eyes. Those Mulder eyes... heavy-lidded with warmth and promise... she was drowning in them.

"Had my cock been in that pretty mouth of yours an hour ago you wouldn't have been able to talk out of turn. We're going to go home and you're going to get on your knees and learn how to show the proper respect to your partner. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir. I want to show the proper respect," she whispered, "I want to show it every day, Mulder... will you let me?"

This was glorious new territory and it was making him hard again.

"Come here," he said, walking to his chair.

Sitting down, he stroked his cock, feeling it begin to stir again at the ravenous look in her eyes. He tossed his tie away and loosened the top buttons on his shirt.

She dropped down to her knees in front of him, all compliance and explicit desire.

Pulling his jacket off the back of the chair he held it out to her. "Use this, you're going to be there for a while."

She obeyed, placing it under her knees quickly, desperate to slide him into her mouth. When she did he gasped.

"That's it, show me what a good girl you can be. Nice and slow."

She moaned as her mouth slid over his cock, precisely, slowly, just as he'd instructed. Around and around, in and out until he came fully to life under her tongue. He was hard as diamonds again and she couldn't resist the words.

"Mmmmm, Mulder, your cock, I love it so much..." She placed tiny kisses on the head then flattened her tongue against it.

"Sshhhh. Don't talk, Scully, suck, or I'll take it away."

She got back to work. Watching her this way was absolutely surreal. Wrapping a hand in her thick red hair he held it back from her face allowing him to see her more fully. 'God, you're beautiful, Scully... so beautiful... mmmm suck it, yeah, just like that."

Scully moaned with utter bliss. Mulder's thick cock between her lips had her sex throbbing, demanding relief. One hand stole down to touch herself but he quickly admonished her.

"No - you'll wait until you've shown the proper respect, Scully."

Her moans grew anguished... she was soaking wet and aching deeply; she needed him now. Disobeying, she continued to touch herself.

"What did I say? Give me that hand." He took both her hands now, restraining them as her pretty head bobbed up and down on his thick cock, moaning all the while.

"That's it, show me what a good girl you can be... show me..."

Scully vibrated loudly around his veined shaft. The harder she sucked the more her cunt ached; each slide of her mouth down his long length was a torturous tease for her brimming cunt.

Letting him go for a moment, she begged hotly. "Mulder, oh please... need you... "

Grasping both of her small hands in one of his, now, he used the other to grasp his cock and pull it toward his belly.

"Good girls suck cock when they're told to, Scully, they don't beg to be fucked. Do you understand or should I take it away? Hmmm?"

"No," she cried softly and buried his big dick in her mouth again sucking hard and obediently.

"That's my girl... make it nice and hard and I'll fuck that sweet cunt with it. Go on."

Her moans were low and deep, desperate… Christ she wanted him. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she worked him up and down. It was too much. Her eyes flew open, now, so big and wet, pleading with him for mercy. He'd give her mercy, alright... of a sort.

"Stand up, wet girl."

She was so fucking beautiful as she stood for him, naked and silhouetted only by her open blouse, tits lifted and framed by the pretty lilac bra she still wore, curls damp and glistening for his approval.

"You are wet, aren't you naughty girl? Is that what sucking my cock does to you?"

Fuck, she was shaking, she needed that long, thick cock inside her now.

He caught the hungry look in her eyes. "You want that?"

She nodded, her hand slipping down to stroke herself once again, sliding over the tight bud of her clit, quickly, before he could stop her.

"What did I tell you?" he asked sharply. "Now, behave and open those legs." He pulled her hips forward over his lap, his cock tauntingly close to where she needed it to be.

Hot moans as she pushed down trying to get him inside.

"No," Mulder said with a shake of his head. "If you want my cock, Scully, you'll have to stay still. I'm going to give it to you the way I want to... do you understand? You. Stay. Still."

Scully nodded obediently, too aroused to do anything but agree.

One hand slipped around her hips and grabbed her ass cheek hard, holding her to him; the other guided his cock to her opening, teasing back and forth over her drenched slit before slipping just a few inches inside.

Languid hips moved of their own accord and with an eager cry she maneuvered downward, trying to get more of him.

He withdrew. "What did I say, Scully? Hmmm? Give me that leg."

He lifted her right leg so her calf rested against his left shoulder, opening her, fastening her body to his, positioning and pinning her like an open scissor - restraining her.

"There, now," he said, guiding his cock near her entrance again, "you TAKE my strokes and you don't move, do you understand?"

She was nearly cresting from the look in his eyes, alone. He held her captive there, too; his eyes boring into hers, hers pleading back, begging.

A soft moan as the velvet-soft head teased her lips from front to back before slipping inside again, this time, deeply up, up, up.

A quiet storm began in the back of her brain, and her hands grasped his shirt collar so hard it cut into her skin.

"There, shhhhh... " he soothed her with a stroke. "There..." he pushed up again, working her deeply.

Her pretty brow knitted slightly as a frisson of something just out of her grasp sent goosebumps over her body.

"Yeah... that's right, you're gonna get it so good, aren't you, Scully? So deep inside."

The next stroke set off the sweetest barely there pleasure, so very fleeting but causing her to shake her head against the onslaught she knew was coming. "No, no..." she whispered.

"Yes,' Mulder told her, stroking up again, his thick length opening her up easily, "and don't you dare move those hips, not one inch."

Her eyes lost focus when a beat of unbearable pleasure pulsed inside, a hot moan spilling out of her open mouth as she waited for another.

Long, hot steel slid out and then deeply up again and the beat repeated, more intense now, her cunt tightening a little then opening more, melting, submitting.

"Yeah, that's it, come on..." Mulder fucked her slow and steady, bottoming out a little harder now, urging the pleasure to grow.

A hitched breath and the beat pulsed again, wet heat pooling out... down, down, down onto his cock, which retreated, then dutifully reappeared just in time to spark the pleasure anew.

His cock, his exquisite fucking cock, set fire to the very center of her.

One big hand grasped her ass more firmly, the other still clasped her leg to his shoulder as he swiveled in again, speeding up just a bit, making her fists pull his shirt hard against the back of his neck, her pretty storm-blue eyes clamping shut and rolling back.

"Oh, Scully, you're so beautiful... so beautiful..."

No time for the beats to subside now as his cock set off another and another as she remained obediently still, held in her partners strong embrace, battened down while he forced spark to meet spark and pleasure to chase pleasure, to merge and blossom, raging onward from intense to unbearable to maddening by degrees.

He felt it, too, he saw it in the wondrous look on her face and he wanted it just as much as she did.

"Yeah... Scully, come on..." he whispered as he pushed deeper up inside her, still holding his sultry captive tight.

Her hands slipped from his collar to his neck now, fingers sliding along the sweat-soaked skin, grasping for purchase.

"Come on..." he chanted, "come on, Scully, ... give it to me, come on... "

He dug his heels into the carpet for leverage as she took each penetration of his cock just as he'd told her to, perfectly still and entirely impaled, helpless and boneless in his arms, an ivory-skinned goddess, but a supplicant to the mercy of the man she'd long ago decided was her everything.

A brush of his fingertip over her clit, now; the softest flick against the exposed little bud that pushed forth needily from under its tender hood.

Scully lurched forward on a moan as the soft, sweet touch undid her and then fell back dizzy, floating up in her mind's eye... weightless... beginning to shatter, her nails digging harder into the dusky skin of his thick neck, her cunt tightening around the wondrous length of him.

Raw climax centered unrelentingly, now with Mulder, hard as stone, pushing in and out with an easy rhythm that bid the fiery rush he'd created to sear her slowly, millimeter by millimeter in a blistering assault she would remember for the rest of her life.

Her cunt pulsed hard and came alive as she thrummed on his lap, her spine curved, her scalp burning hot and sweat-soaked.

Mesmerized, Mulder watched her succumb, felt the unmistakable contractions his efforts had wrought, each one impossibly hard, deep and sure... but so very slow, elongated... punishing... and nearly too good for her to bear...

"Sculleeee,' he whispered, knowing the cresting Angel in his arms was the most beautiful sight he'd ever see. And crest she did... with sotto gasps and siren moans; the sweet agony of ascent. In all his life he'd never dared dream of a sight so wondrous.

When she could move again, breathe again, tears spilled down her pink cheeks and she ravished him with a grateful kiss so intimate he gasped.

Lifting her up and over to the desk, his cock sunk in deeper, scratchy wool slacks brushing rough against tender skin.

Small hands grasped the edge of Mulder's desk as her full body weight fell over his strong thighs, bouncing hard now as he worked every inch of her slick cunt, the frantic pace meant to bring on his own satisfaction now paramount in his mind.

"Scully!" He cupped her breast hard as he took her, this rougher invasion of her body startling her into a throaty shout of pleasure. She was helpless to the strength of him as he rode her without restraint, surging up again and again before breaking apart against her welcoming flesh. "Sculleee! Sculleee…"

"Oh... Mulder..."

Thunderstruck, they both collapsed to the carpeted floor. Neither would ever look at this small basement office the same way again.

"Oh God," he panted, 'oh God, can't move."

"Don't move..." she whispered before kissing him soft and deep, tasting his mouth with a groan.

"My mouth, Mulder, kiss my mouth..." she begged when his lips slid up the column of her neck. Fingers tangled in her auburn tresses, he held her still and kissed her so deep tears sprang to her eyes.

Finally, "Scully, my legs, my legs. Let me stretch."

Already spoiled by the sheer delight of him she was loathe to let him go, but relented.

He was soaked through his clothes with sweat and as he lay on the floor panting, she opened the bottom buttons of his shirt, peeling the wet layers away, pulling the white cotton tee up.

Mulder skin, God help her. She licked and kissed him furiously, tasting him everywhere at once, languishing wet strokes along his jutting hip bones and over his soft belly, rustling the rough hairs there with the silk of her cheek.

"Scully. Scully. Wait, wait Sweetheart, let me breathe."

Her only response was a moan as she buried his softening length in her mouth, licking and tasting everywhere. She wouldn't let him breathe; she wanted to eat him alive and fuck him again, right now. He'd just turned her inside out and she felt ravenous for more.

"I want you... naked... Mulder," she said between greedy, long tastes of his skin.

He crooked his finger at her, calling her to him. Flying up his body, she covered his mouth with hers.

Bruising kisses reigned down on his face and his neck where she nuzzled ardently, grazing her teeth over him.

"If you make me hard again, Scully, before we can get up off this floor, I will spank that sweet ass of yours again."

Her teeth bit down then, sunk just a little too hard into his flesh, exacting a tiny bit of revenge and offering up a new possibility. She spoke, looking into those breathtaking eyes of his.

"What if I tie those exquisite hands behind your back and take you as slow and as long as you just took me? Hmmm, what then? What if I make you beg? You think your good little girl can't do that?"

He thought no such thing, but he took a moment to respond, letting the images play in his mind. He simply smiled. She smiled back.


End file.
